


Romance Eludes Us

by ThoscheiTrash



Series: Thoschei Fics [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (its spydoc so did you expect me to not choke her), Choking, Enemies With Benefits, F/M, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Spydoc, Thoschei, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoscheiTrash/pseuds/ThoscheiTrash
Summary: “Why does everything with you have to be so romantic?” The Master asked, with disgust clear in his tone as he looked at the room she’d led him to. It was the library on her TARDIS, and in one corner of the room, away from the books, was a sofa near a fireplace. She liked it because it was cozy - somewhere she could curl up with a book and just lose herself in the story. Evidently, he didn’t feel the same way.“It’s not meant to be romantic.” The Doctor responded, shrugging a little and having the decency to look a little embarrassed.*********They're enemies with benefits.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Thoschei Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621621
Comments: 37
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

“Why does everything with you have to be so  _ romantic?”  _ The Master asked, with disgust clear in his tone as he looked at the room she’d led him to. It was the library on her TARDIS, and in one corner of the room, away from the books, was a sofa near a fireplace. She liked it because it was cozy - somewhere she could curl up with a book and just  _ lose  _ herself in the story. Evidently, he didn’t feel the same way.

“It’s not meant to be  _ romantic. _ ” The Doctor responded, shrugging a little and having the decency to look a little embarrassed. He was right, of course. It  _ was  _ meant to be romantic, because even though they’d been doing this for a little while - meeting up, hooking up, and then going their separate ways - she still hadn’t gotten used to the arrangement. It was too  _ detached.  _ He was just there for the pleasure, she knew that, but she wanted  _ more.  _

She could remember a time when the Master had wanted more, too. Missy had even gone as far as letting herself be held in a vault to try and show the Doctor that she wanted to be her friend again, and looking back on it, she really wished she hadn’t pushed the other Time Lord away as much as she had. Because right now, all the Doctor wanted was her old friend back. But he didn’t seem to want that, anymore.

The Master raised an eyebrow at her, fully aware that she was lying. “Why can’t you just call this what it  _ is? _ ”

“And what would that be?”

Their eyes met, and as his hands slipped into his pockets, his face broke out into a grin. “A quick fuck. Nothing more.” 

A sigh escaped her. Realistically, she knew that’s all he saw this as. But deep down, she’d hoped that he might think of it as something more, especially since this wasn’t the first time they’d done it. When he didn’t get a response, the Master decided to continue talking, and took a few steps closer to her.

“It’s a way of relieving some of the  _ boredom  _ in both of our lives. I like to take control of you. And you like it when I do.” The Doctor didn’t react, just watched as he stood in front of her, ran his hands over her arms slowly as he spoke. The fact that she didn’t protest surprised him, so he leaned his face a little closer, decided to try again, to press a little harder with his words. “You like bowing down to your Master.”

She shook her head, that time, and got a grin in response. “ _ No. _ ” He’d pushed it a bit far, that time, though in truth, he was right. She liked getting to give up control - in her normal life, she was  _ always  _ the one in charge, and it was tiring. Was it so bad to want to give up that control for a little while, especially when it meant she got to spend time with her oldest friend?

“Then why did you agree to meet me?” He murmured, and it was at that moment that she realised he’d moved even closer - she could feel his breath against her cheek as he looked down at her. The fact that he was looking  _ down  _ at her at all was an odd one - she’d been taller than him for as long as she could remember, in every regeneration she could think of. Well, maybe there was  _ one  _ time he was the taller one, but it was a long time ago, and she didn’t like to remember a time where she didn’t have the upper hand. There was only an inch between their heights this time, but it irritated her and excited him anyway.

It  _ also  _ irritated her that she couldn’t think of an answer to his question. Not a good one, anyway, and she found herself biting her lip as she tried to come up with something. The Master’s eyes roamed her face for a moment, then he spoke again before she had a chance to.

“When we meet up like this, it always brings me so much  _ pleasure.  _ It almost matches the feeling of killing someone.” He gave a low laugh. “Maybe that’s why you do it - because you’d rather me get my pleasure from you than from hurting other people.” 

He was giving her an out - a way to save face, and she happily took it. Of course, he didn’t  _ want  _ her to. He wanted to force her to admit that she looked forward to getting his messages, and to meeting up with him again. He wanted her to admit that she enjoyed a good  _ fuck  _ just as much as he did. But he had a feeling that if she couldn’t find a noble answer to his question then she’d make him leave. And though he  _ could  _ work with that - tie her up and take what he wanted - it wouldn’t be the same. Besides, she wouldn’t invite him back if he did that, and he was absolutely  _ addicted  _ to her.

So, he fed her that easy answer instead, and she nodded. “Yeah, that’s why I do it. To protect people.” But since they both knew she was lying, she really didn’t try that hard to make it sound convincing.

Instead of answering, he surged forwards, and suddenly his lips were on hers while his hands landed on her waist and pulled her closer. Maybe if her lie about only doing this to help people were true, then she wouldn’t have been kissing him back with quite so much enthusiasm. Thankfully, he had the decency not to comment on it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I don't write fics with multiple short chapters (not when the chapters carry directly on from each other, anyway) but I think doing it like this is helping with the motivation.

When they broke apart, the Doctor grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the sofa, shrugging off her coat and slinging it over the back of a chair before sitting down. The Master did the same, but quickly let his hands find her waist again as his lips travelled to her neck, kissing and sucking at the skin there. 

Her breath hitched as she leaned her head back slightly, giving him more access to her skin, and she felt him smirk at how easily she was letting him take control. Words to taunt her about that were on the tip of his tongue, but he bit them back, stopped himself from saying them before she decided that she’d had enough of him and kicked him out. 

The Master pulled back for a moment, letting his eyes roam very obviously over her body. “I think this one is my favourite of all your bodies.” He hummed, running a hand over her cheek as he spoke. 

“I think it’s my favourite, too.”

The Doctor grinned at him and glanced down at herself. This really  _ was  _ her favourite body - she may not be ginger, but the hair colour wasn’t bad, and she liked that she already had longer hair when she’d regenerated, so there was no need to grow it out, like she’d been trying to do in her last body. And every time she met up with the Master, he reminded her just how much  _ stronger  _ sensations could be in a female body. It did have double the nerve endings of a male one in the place that it  _ mattered _ , after all. 

The Doctor found herself absently wondering how many times the Master had found himself as a woman - he always seemed to know  _ exactly  _ how to leave her gasping and begging for more. He could play her body like a fiddle, and she thought that it  _ must  _ be because of his experience with similar biology. If she’d asked him, however, he might’ve given her the honest answer to her question - that he always knew how to make her scream because he knew  _ her.  _ In every regeneration, no matter where they were or what was happening, he always knew her - though usually he used that to manipulate and cause as much pain as possible, like when he created O. The perfect human for the Doctor to befriend. It was a shame that he wasn’t real, the Doctor had really liked him. Maybe she would’ve even invited him to travel with her, one day. 

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the Master’s fingers threading into her hair and tugging hard. Her head was sharply pulled backwards, and he simply laughed at the gasp that escaped her lips. Internally, she scolded herself for not paying enough attention to what was going on - he’d only get some perverse enjoyment out of every time she showed that he was hurting her, so she needed to keep her reactions in check.

The fingers of his other hand slipped under one of her suspenders, pulling it away then letting it snap back against her skin. Ignoring  _ that  _ wasn’t hard, but she gritted her teeth at the sting of her scalp as his grip tightened in her hair, and he used it to drag her closer for a deep kiss. A laugh escaped him as his other hand slid under her shirt and pinched her nipple  _ hard  _ through her bra. The hiss that she let out in response only made him laugh harder.

He  _ had  _ to be rough with her now, even more so than usual, because she’d made the mistake of thinking that he wouldn’t notice she was hoping for  _ more  _ to happen between them by giving them a nice room to be in, by taking him to a  _ cosy  _ little corner with a fireplace. She’d wanted him to be softer with her, to gradually change their arrangement into one that included some actual  _ emotions _ , but he’d noticed straight away, and had already decided that wasn’t going to happen. So he had no choice, really - he had to be rough to cancel that out, to show her that he wasn’t going to change. Not for her.

Suddenly, he let go of her and moved away so he could sit back, spreading his legs slightly and putting his hands behind his head. The Doctor shot him a questioning look.

“Strip.” 

She hesitated for a moment, but then slowly rose to her feet, slid her suspenders off her arms, and lifted her shirt over her head, throwing it unceremoniously onto a chair. She paused and looked back at him, but the circular gesture he made with his hand let her know that he wanted her to keep going. When the rest of her clothes had joined the pile and she was left in just her underwear, he gave her an approving look. “Come here.” He said, and he had the audacity to pat his leg as if she were a  _ pet _ . She rolled her eyes, but found herself walking closer anyway. 

Their gazes met for a moment, and they simply studied each other’s faces until she moved to straddle his lap, much to his delight.

The Master was already enjoying this far more than usual - far more than he  _ should,  _ probably - because the power dynamics at play here were absolutely  _ delicious.  _ The Doctor, almost completely naked on his lap while he was lazily sprawled out on the sofa, still fully clothed was a  _ lovely  _ sight… he could let himself pretend, for a moment, that  _ she  _ was the more desperate out of the two of them, that  _ he  _ had all the power here.

But as much as he always liked to think he had the power, he never truly did, not when it came down to the two of them. When he was being evil, he only ever got as far as he did because he threatened  _ other people,  _ and the Doctor felt obliged to protect them, but in moments like this, when it was just the two of them, he was only getting as far as this - he was only  _ allowed  _ to think that he was in control of the situation - because she let him. 

But most of the time, both of them failed to realise that fundamental truth about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write more, or are people not actually reading this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some explicit smut in this one.

The Doctor’s fingers worked on his shirt buttons, and he enjoyed getting to watch as she undressed him. His breaths started coming in shorter, lighter bursts when her fingers moved to his belt, and moments later his trousers and underwear were shoved halfway down his thighs while her fingers ran over his cock.

His head fell back against the sofa as he enjoyed the feeling of her hands on him, but he pretty quickly found himself wanting  _ more _ . Her hands were delicate and soft and moving so  _ slowly, _ so moments later he was pulling at her; grasping at her hips, dragging her closer and sliding her down onto him as she moaned.

He started out by guiding her movements with his hands on her hips, but after a few moments she was setting her own pace, her nails digging into his shoulders as she fought to keep herself steady. It was funny, they both thought, that even though she was on top, he still seemed to be in control. Looking up at her as her hair started to stick to her forehead with sweat, he couldn’t help thinking how beautiful she looked. He’d always been the one who was more impressed by aesthetics - the Doctor never seemed to notice when she had something beautiful. Not when it was a person, and not when it was an object.

Yes, the Master had always loved creating things that were breathtakingly beautiful - it was part of the reason he’d burned so many places to the ground, wasn’t it? He could see beauty where other people couldn’t.

Her legs started to get tired, after a little while of moving up and down on his lap, and though the occasional moan was being pulled past her lips, the repetitive movements made it easy for her to just let her body keep moving while her mind went off on its own tangents. She’d never been very good at staying focussed on the task at hand, unless it involved a certain amount of danger.

She found herself wondering what her friends would think of her now - her fam would be appalled, she was sure of it. The two boys would probably be too embarrassed to say anything about it, but she knew that Yaz would call her out. She was  _ brilliant _ at that - Yaz always knew how to set her straight, if she ever thought about doing the wrong thing. Not that she thought about doing the wrong thing very  _ often _ , so it was more… when she considered doing the  _ right _ thing, but the  _ wrong _ way.

The Doctor was snapped out of her thoughts when the Master’s hand grabbed her jaw, pulling her face closer to his. “No,  _ don’t _ think about them.” He hissed, and she could practically see the madness in his eyes as he looked at her. “You think about  _ me _ .”

She shouldn’t have been surprised by that, really - he’d always been a better telepath than her. He was top of their class in the academy (even if they had skipped a few of those lessons in favour of spending their afternoons sitting in the fields), so  _ of course _ he’d noticed that she was thinking about her friends. 

A slight nod from her in response, and he let his hand slide down from her jaw to her throat, and, seeing the look in his eyes, she had a feeling she knew what was coming. His fingers tightened experimentally, pressing down on her windpipe as he watched her closely for a reaction. She refused to give him one, though, so he pressed harder, mentally counting the amount of time it would take for her respiratory bypass to kick in, and letting go just before it could. 

The Doctor was left gasping for breath, her hand flying up to her neck so she could run trembling fingers over the skin. He simply shot her a manic grin.

At some point, she’d stopped moving, though they’d both been too focussed on the fact that she was being choked to notice. Still, the Master noticed  _ now _ , and suddenly he was flipping them over, the Doctor’s legs tightening around his waist as her back hit the pillows on the sofa. Quick as a flash, before she’d even properly had a chance to register all the sudden movements, his hand was back on her neck again, pressing down harder as he positioned himself above her and thrust into her roughly.

Despite the look of anger in her eyes at being treated so roughly, he could tell she was enjoying it just as much as he was. (Well, maybe not  _ quite _ as much, since he seemed to get some perverse pleasure from the idea of choking the life out of her, but she definitely didn’t dislike it as much as she’d like to  _ think _ she did.) But they both knew she could stop him if she wanted to, and she wasn’t even considering it. Why would she? 

After all, he was completely right when he’d said that she liked letting him take control, even if it was only for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In conclusion, I'd really like to be choked by the Master, thanks.
> 
> What do you think? Should I write a bit more? I still feel weird about how short these chapters are but I think it works a lil better sometimes (if ONLY I could be like some of you amazing writers and do chapters with 4k words each)


End file.
